d2ndwymfandomcom-20200214-history
New Years 2013/2014
, Jeremy Glenn, Jenny Farrell, Jackson Tucker, John Wright, Teddy Wright, and Travis Neal at the New Years Dance.]] "New Years 2013/2014" is the fifty-third episode of Danville 2nd Ward Young Men, and aired January 1, 2014. Dates: December 31, 2013-January 1, 2014 Preceded By: Christmas 2013 Followed By: Trap Shooting February 2014 Synopsis .]] The episode starts with Jeremy Glenn, Jaren Garff, and Travis Neal at Jeremy's house, playing Grand Theft Auto V. In the game, Jeremy is at a country club, and there are police shooting at him. He gets up on a roof and shoots back. He breaks into a car and tries to lose the police. He drives as fast as he can and smashes the car up a bit. Jaren then takes over. He jacks a lady's car and takes it on the freeway. He stops on the freeway to jack a better car, but the guy doesn't stop. He then drives until he finds a house with a convertible outside and takes the convertible. He drives it to Jeremy's garage, but can't put it in, because they find out it's an actual player's car. He smashes it up a bit and runs over a guy, smashing him to pieces. The cops start chasing him, so Jaren drives the car into a river. He gets out of the car and rides the river down a waterfall. on his phone at the dance.]] After playing the game, they decide to go to the New Years Dance. Jeremy, Jaren, Travis, John Wright, and Seth Garff hop into Jeremy's car and head to Walnut Creek. They get to the Northgate Church Building and hang around at the dance. Jaren gives dumb, Biblical-themed names to everyone in their group. Jaren is "Casper the Holy Ghost". Jackson Tucker is "Jesús", because he's Mexican. Jeremy is "Gawde". John is "Adam", and Teddy Wright is "Steve" because they're "homosexual". Sabrina McGinnis is "Jezebel" because "she's a slut", and Travis is "Peter" because he's white. They hang around and crack jokes about each other's names. and Brody Rasmussen in the hallway of the Northgate Church Building.]] Brody Rasmussen drops by a little while after. He and Travis see a picture that was taken at the photo-op that made them laugh. Two kids are trying to make a gang sign, and another kid has his finger up, as if to say "Yea, same". Brayden Rasmussen says that Melinda "Fij" Farrell wants to kiss him on the cheek. Soon after, the balloons drop, ringing in the new year of 2014. After the dance, Brody, Travis, John, and Brayden hop into Brody's car and head home. On the way home, they talk about why kissing is a New Year's tradition. They also see a guy in a car similar to Brody's. Travis says it's "Future Brody", and that he's traveled back in time to tell Brody some advice. on the way home.]] People In This Episode * Jaren Garff * Brody Rasmussen * Jeremy Glenn * Travis Neal * John Wright * Alec Viera * Teddy Wright * Brayden Rasmussen * Seth Garff * Jackson Tucker * Sabrina McGinnis * Jenny Farrell Locations * Jeremy's House, Danville, California * Danville, California * Walnut Creek, California * The Northgate Church Building, Walnut Creek, California Trivia * Second "New Years" episode. * Seventh Holiday episode. * In "Wintertime 2011/2012" after the dance, Jaren Garff acts drunk. Travis Neal asks him, "Jaren, are you drunk?" Jaren shouts, "Yeah!" In this episode, Travis says, "Jaren, I have something to break to you. You're not drunk." Featured Music * "Kill Your Heroes" by AWOLNATION * "Rap God" by Eminem * "Safe and Sound" by Capital Cities * "Mirrors" by Justin Timberlake * "The Heart of Life" by John Mayer * "Superstition" by Stevie Wonder * "Can't Hold Us" by Macklemore * "The Fox (What Does the Fox Say?)" by Ylvis * "Oceans Away" by Elton John Category:Episodes